


God is a woman

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request:  If requests are open could you do a Kylo x reader songfic to Ariana Grande’s God is a woman?





	God is a woman

“Hi, neighbor!”

Kylo gets startled at the sound of your voice. He just arrived at his apartment door when you’re already outside saying hello and waving your hand. Do you wait on the other side of your door and jump out when he arrives? It’s like you have the perfect timing, both of you. When he leaves, you do too, so you two have to walk downstairs together and only part your way at the street. And when he arrives, you’re always there, making sure to receive him.

If he was Ben or Matt, it wouldn’t be a problem. They’re your friends and they usually talk about how great is to have a nice neighbor. But he’s not. He’s Kylo. And everyone knows Kylo is not the friendly type.

“Hi, (Y/N),” he says grinding his teeth. His jaw gets stuck and he tries to move it. You always make him tense, nervous. Like he doesn’t know what to expect from you.

“Are you scared of me?” you suddenly ask. You lean your shoulder on the frame door and try to hide your smile.

“Why would I be scared of you?” he scoffs. He was about to enter his apartment but he never runs away from when someone calls him a chicken. Not that you literally used that word, but for Kylo it was the same.

“Well, maybe you’re not scared of me,” you walk to him, waving your hips. “But I’m sure you’ve imagined me naked.” You wink an eye at him and give him your best “innocent” smile.

It takes a few seconds to Kylo to react. Not because he didn’t understand you but because he feels he has been caught. But how would you know he, in fact, has thought about you naked? While he was in the shower. Jerking himself.

“You’re insufferable, (Y/N),” he says but he can’t help to chuckle. “Do you know it?”

“Mmmm,” you twist your mouth. “But I think that’s the most you like about me.” In an impulse, you stand on your tiptoes and put your lips against Kylo’s. Praying in your mind that he reciprocates the kiss. You have the crazy theory he acts like that around you because he actually likes you but doesn’t know what to do.

Kylo’s whole body gets stiff at the sudden touch of your soft lips. He could deal with the banal conversations and you waiting for him at your door. But he knows he won’t be able to control himself having you so close.

“Well,” you step back and sigh. “It was worth the try.”

He was so into his own thoughts he didn’t react in time. And now you think he’s rejecting you.

“Good night, Ky.”

You turn around, with your dignity a little hurt but abruptly Kylo grabs your arm and flips you over.

“Listen to me,” he puts his forehead against yours and holds your face between his hand. “I don’t wanna waste no time, you hear me?”

“Uh?”

“I’m just telling you the way I like it. And I want all of you, don’t hold back.”

The intensity of his voice makes you shiver in excitement.

“Boy, I like that you ain’t afraid,” you say with a smirk.

“Good.” He returns you the grin and pulls you against him.

Wasting no time, just like he told you, his tongue enters your mouth. You moan at the damp sensation and shove your hands on his hair.

“Ky,” you sigh and continue kissing him.

He pulls you inside his apartment and kicks the door to close it. His hands too busy taking your clothes.

“Mmm,” you wrap one hand around his neck. “You like how I touch you?”

“Mhm,” he says and stops undressing you. Tonight, he wants you to take control. To take the lead and do with him whatever the fuck you want. If you want to kill him with a devil kiss then good for him. He’ll happily go to his death.

“Baby, you’re so impatient,” you say when you notice your lack of clothes. “And you’re still dressed. But we’re gonna fix that.”

You take his hand and lead him to his own room. He watches fascinated the way your ass bounces at every step. He’s just a simple mortal that’s been blessed by the odds and now he got the chance to spend the night with a goddess.

All this time running from you, avoiding you, thinking you were just messing up with him. But no, for some strange reason you like him back. Perhaps not as much as he does but that’s fine, he’s about to change that.

“Clothes. Off,” you order him and lay in the middle of the bed.

Kylo nods and hurries to get rid of his clothes, throwing them around the floor, not caring where they land.

“I wanna make it last,” you spread your legs. “Take it slow.” You put one finger on your pussy lips and spread them, giving Kylo the view of Heaven.

And like a strong devotee, he kneels, like ready to pray in the aisle of your body.  He has to stop himself to hump the edge of the bed when he catches the smell of you. Wet, salty, strong. He pokes out his tongue and gives your cunt a long stride that makes you shudder and bent down to the front.

“You have a lovely tongue,” you pant and let yourself fall on the mattress. You feel like you’re burning in desire and close your eyes.

“You have the tastiest pussy I’ve ever had,” another long stride. “Thank you.” And another one.

He puts his hands on top of your thighs and tilts his head, wanting to get drunk with your juices, to drown in your essence.

“Kylo,” you moan when the tip of his tongue rubs against your clit.

“I love it,” he traps your little nub with his lips. “Fuck, I love it so much,” he says between sucking.

“Baby, you’re gonna make me come.” You try to push his head away from you but he refuses, continuing sucking you.

“That’s the point,” he groans. Your cum smear all over half of his face.

“Don’t you wanna make me come with your cock inside?”

And just like that, he steps back and lets you go. He was so into eating you out, he forgot that he could fuck you.

He stands up and he’s ready to enter you when you stop him with your feet on his belly.

“Not so fast,” you say and get up from the bed. You grab him by the shoulders and push down on the mattress, to the place where were you before.

“Let’s see if you deserve what comes next.” You look down and find his cock leaking a white drop. You run one finger along his shaft and it twitches back, reacting at your touch. “You’re ready, baby.”

The moment your pussy touches his cock it’s the moment when Kylo realizes that all this time mankind has been dead wrong. God is a woman and you’re proving it right now. With the undulations of your hips, your hands on his chest, that face you make, with your eyes closed and your mouth half-open.

He looks to the place when you two are joined and finds your clit swollen. With a shaking hand, he puts his thumb on it and starts doing circles. Slow but strong.

“Oh, fuck.” You bounce on his cock, your legs shaking. His cock rubbing your front wall, making your orgasm to come fast.

“You’re gonna come with my cock inside of you?” he spits you. His thumb moves faster and his belly tenses, announcing the imminent fall.

“Yes! Fuck!” you scream and crumble down on his chest. Your climax hits you and your cunt clenches around him.

Kylo can’t hold any longer and an explosion of pleasure borns in his cock and spreads through his body.

He’s still out of breathing when he looks for your mouth. The blessing of a kiss, a kiss that tells him he did good.

This time it’s less passionate but sweeter. Him trying to thank you without words, because his mind is clouded.

“Mmm… So,” you wiggle your butt, his cock still hard inside of you. “You thought about me naked.”

Kylo’s chest erupts in a hard laugh and he hugs you tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
